Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services for enabling secure execution of transactions. Typically, service providers designate Trusted Service Managers (TSM) and associated one time passwords in software, hardware or a combination of both to facilitate secure execution. Resultantly, the context of the transactional session to be performed is based on what the user uniquely knows (e.g., a pin or rolling password) and what the user has in their physical possession (e.g., a phone with a specific type of e-mail client and/or digital key fob). Still further, some transactional sessions require direct validation of location or presence information provided by the user's mobile device. Hence, traditional approaches provide no convenient way to facilitate execution of transactions without reliance upon user or device centric contextual information.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for enabling transactions to be performed securely and efficiently.